


KND fanarts 5

by Letthe



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, M/M, Out of Character, Short & Sweet, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letthe/pseuds/Letthe
Summary: Nuevos dibujos de las raras versiones de Nigel UnoNo los dibuje yo pero les puse el color (♡ﾟ▽ﾟ♡)Gracias a Alphabetical (no pertenece a esta comunidad).





	KND fanarts 5

Esta mañana mientras escapaba de la mazmorra del dragón vi ahí, abajo de los muchos papeles de sus pasadas víctimas, lo que vine a buscar, oro

Mire a ambos lados y por último a la puerta al fondo “Bueno” pensé “El dragón dormirá hasta que yo regrese y si tengo suerte aun si se despierta hoy es domingo, así que ¿Esto vale mi vida?” “!!POR SUPUESTO¡¡” tomé una libreta similar e intercambie ambas.

Así que... esa es la historia, solo escanee los pocos que me dio tiempo y los que son del KND (el resto son muuuy diferentes) así que.... disfrútenlos 

Primero algo sencillo, una linda versión de los aficionados a Nigel

Este era un garabato y me costo limpiarlo, me falta practica ( ◡‿◡ *)

Esta me gusto mucho, ¿se imaginan? Mob y Uno

Un orgulloso GKND

Es hermoso y super tierno, Nigel Uno

Otra versión de felpa??

¿que les parece? creo que luce mucho con este fondo negro

Padre, me es dificil calcular su edad en este dibujo pero... ¿ustedes podrían?

¡¡ Bruce !! ¿Que estas haciendo? (//▽//) 

Leyeron "El Cuento de la Luna" ¿cierto? (^_~)

¿Y sin lentes?

Lucen hermosos (≧◡≦) ♡

Cinco by Sumi, hace mucho ella me dio este dibujo pero no sabia si ponerlo o no pero ahí va... espero les guste (⌒_⌒;) 

R+18 Si son menores de edad, por favor piénsenlo antes de seguir (//▽//)

Este no era del KND, pero como no tiene cabello fue fácil de customizar

Gracias por ver (o´▽`o) 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora voy a devolver la libreta… recen por mi (；ω；)


End file.
